Roses Are Too Vain
by JumpsOffACliffInHopesToFly
Summary: What happens when Kai Hiwatari meets his old highschool lover two years after they split? KaixOC FanFiction
1. Chapter I Flashback

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Beyblade, Kai, Tyson, Courtney Cox, or anything else in here other than Lily Conway and her song lyrics. **DO NOT COPY.**

**Chapter I… Flashback**

_Flashback…_

"Hey, how come you don't do this for a living?" Tyson asked. "I mean, _I_ do it."

Lily smiled her fierce, sharp-toothed smile and replied, "'Cause I have to sing, that's how come. I earn my own living through being an artist." She watched her own little beyblade swiftly slice through the bowl, attacking Tyson's own. The small heap of rubble of what was a perfectly good beyblade now hobbled around like a limp dog. Lily attacked it once more and it lost its power. No more spin. Just laying there right next to Lily's powerful beyblade made it look like a broken toy, which to most it probably was.

"You could seriously kill out there." Tyson told her. "I mean… you've got to meet Kai."

Lily's eyes lit up at the name. "Kai?" She asked intently, crystal eyes sparkling. "Kai who?"

"Kai Hiwatari."

Deep sapphire eyes lost their present luster and dulled as they faced the floor. "Well, I would, but my schedule's pretty tight." She replied, almost regretfully. "I think I won't be able to meet anyone personal for quite a while." She bent over and retrieved her still-energetic beyblade. It's sharp edges did not cut into her skin as it stopped, which would've painfully cut into anyone else.

Tyson picked up his shattered pieces of beyblade and smiled at them sullenly. It had put up a good fight for all it went through.

"Well, call me if you ever get the chance and want to meet him." Tyson said as he looked up from his broken beyblade.

Lily could not meet his gaze and kept her eyes down, looking into the face of her bit beast. Zodiac, a pure white cat with twelve tails glared at her with jade eyes. Each of its twelve tails had a mask tied to it that represented each of the Chinese zodiac animals, starting with the rat and ending with the boar. With a silent sigh, she replied, "I will."

She knew that this was a lie, but what could she do? She definitely did not want to meet Kai, again…

"See you later." She said, finally looking up. With that, she turned and left. Both went their separate ways and never saw each other…

…_End Flashback_

That was two years ago. Now, Lily Conway was up on the top ten list of music artists with her latest hit song, "Flashback"

_-Tagging up the old floor we know_

_We'll get caught for this_

_So who cares about law during_

_Ecstasy and wine, kiss me_

_If we howled, the moon would shine on us_

_If we screamed, the sky would have clouded_

_Only that love made us be there_

_Only that love made us separate-_

The song was obviously on the subject of love, but to Lily, it was love on a deeper level. She doesn't tell anyone, not even her closest friends, what it means. But on February 3, that flashback becomes reality.


	2. Chapter II Bump

**DISCLAIMER:** Like all in chap. 1, with the addition of Lily's clothes and jewelry as claimed mine and nobody else's. Meh. Go figure. **DO NOT COPY.**

**Note:** Thanks for those of you who have reviewed Chapter 1 and given me help and encouragement along the way. You guys rock!

Also, if Kai doesn't act like he should, then tell me and show me where I can find some online shows so I can get his mood straight.

**Chapter II… Bump**

Lily looked outside her limo's window. She was clad in a beautiful silk halter top with wonderful black and red floral designs, her back covered by a warm black leather jacket. Her new jeans, slim-fitting and boot cut, showed off her new "strapping" black heels, the same ones she had worn to her last concert not too many days ago. Nothing in particular was going through her head, except for the problems she had to deal with her grumpy agent.

Choppy bangs framed her bony and pale face. Her eyes were like icefire and lips like a pair of red cherries. She was voted "Miss Sexy" in a number of magazines too big to count, including _Style_ and _Cosmopolitan_. A pair of black fashion chopsticks held up her deep ebony hair. Everyone saw her as a little mini Courtney Cox, and she hated that title. The things that offset her from Miss Cox were that Lily was way paler, almost white, and she was very skinny, but not so skinny that her bones stuck out like daggers.

Her most prized object she owned and on her body was a beautiful gold heart locket with a sparrow and cat engraved on the front. Nobody asked where she got it, but complimented on it so much that it became a popular emblem for her. Whenever Lily was mentioned, either Courtney Cox or the heart locket came to mind, then ended up with the discussion of Lily going blonde.

But what hit Lily that day of February 3 would have never crossed her mind before, or path. Literally.

All was quiet and just like any other day in a private cab on February 3. Unexpectedly, another cab, just like Lily's, pulled out in front of the car. Both hit each other on the nose and squealed high before dieing. Lily bowled forth for a moment, but held herself upright by holding the front passenger seat. A traumatic jerk pushed both vehicles forward, left there to be cleaned up by the police. Luckily, all other cars were way behind and dodged or avoided easily and nobody seemed hurt.

Adrenaline pumping through her veins, Lily wanted to yell at the idiot driving the other car. Ignoring her own driver's pleas to stay inside, she kicked the car door open and staggered out, holding herself on the door. Her legs weakened and gave no signal of returning to life for a while. Being strong, she pushed herself into shape and stood upright.

Both drivers of the cabs got out, she observed, as well as the single passenger of the other car. Angry and hoping to complain, she trudged forward.

"What the heck do you think you're—" Her shout was cut short as the passenger turned and the angry cloud deceased

…The same brown eyes, silver and blue hair, strong features, and same damn stare. Both stood stock still, with Lily unable to think straight. It couldn't be _him_, could it? No, he had to be someone else…

He spoke first, "Lily?"

That voice… God _damn_ it, it was him!

_Kai…_

She knew she looked like an idiot with her jaw slack and a dumbfounded expression holding her face, but she couldn't help it. Those eyes, that _stare…_

Not knowing what to reply with, she ended up with a garbled, "_What the hell_?" It was more scream than say or shout.

Kai raised a brow, not showing any expression of surprise. His eyes asked, "No hello?"

Of _course_ there was no reason for hello! The last person on earth she ever wanted to bump into was _Kai_. The _same_ Kai… What could be worse than meeting Kai? And to top it off, he advanced towards her.

"Small world, huh?" He joked. A small smile creased his lips.

What a small world, indeed. Lily closed her gaping mouth, lips forming a thin, firm line. "What are you doing here?" She asked. It wasn't a question that asked, "Why are you on my turf?" or "OMG! What're you doing here?" She meant what she said.

"Actually, I was just leaving for the airport." Kai replied. He stopped in front of her. _Damn_, he looked more man than ever. Not to mention sexier….

"I'm going home."

That snapped her out of her daydreams. Home? Was that a good thing? Where was his home? Wasn't he from Russia or Germany or something…?

"So you're leaving to go halfway around the world?" Lily asked. Kai nodded.

Then Lily's body did a number of things. Her heart lurched, skipped a beat, and quickened its pace while her stomach did a few acrobats with a flock of butterflies inside. Her mind and sight grew hazy. Suddenly feeling sick and dizzy at the same time, her legs buckled.

Kai caught her before she hit the floor. "You okay?" He asked brows furrowed with concern.

"Yea, 'm fihn…" Lily mumbled absently.

"Yeah right," Kai growled, "Let's get you to a seat." He then part dragged, part walked Lily to the back of the private cab she was in. Luckily for Lily, Kai was as strong as a bull and the seat wasn't too far away.

"The crash must've taken its toll now." Kai mumbled under his breath. Once seated, Lily turned her head his way.

"I'm not going to die, am I?" She asked. She sounded like she had a mouth full of marbles, or she really needed to yawn.

Kai gave her a ridiculous look. "You know just as well as I do you're not."

It took a while for Lily's mind to clear. All the while, they talked about what they had been doing in the past years. The subject landed on Lily's new song.

"Yeah, I just made that song. I guess people really took it to heart." Lily told him.

"And I noticed how everything in that song was well, you know…" Kai trailed off at that and looked away.

"A flashback?" Lily replied. Her tone was almost secretive and barely above a whisper. Kai looked up and their eyes connected, silence reigning between them. It had been a long time since they held a gaze like that. Lily was first to look away, and Kai quickly followed. To cut the silence short, a police officer came over to interview them on the car crash. Relieved of the burden of dangerous silence, they both took their turn.

After all was taken care of, a new cab was offered to them both. They chose to stay in the same vehicle, more Kai's decision than Lily's. He then decided, after a long argument, that Lily be taken to her destination first.

"You don't have to go to the airport right now?" Lily asked, suspicious and bewildered.

"Actually, I just wanted to go home for the heck of it. It's not like I have to." He replied, "I can stay here for a little while longer."

Uh-oh. Did that mean that Kai…

-----------------------------------------------------

OOH! Cliffhanger! What will happen next? Tune in to the next chapter to find out!


	3. Chapter III Stories

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anyone or anything in here except for my own, ORIGONAL words, Lily Conway and all of her belongings. I don't own Virgin Records, either. Pretend it's a name. **DO NOT COPY.**

**Note:** For all of you awesome people, who review me and actually read this crap, rock on.

**Chapter III… Stories**

_Flashback…_

A checkered blanket lay on a dusty floor of an old abandoned house. On that blanket lay two figures, huddled together in the darkness under a thicker blanket. On one side was a half-empty bottle of red wine and two drained glasses. Of course.

Moonlight streamed through a hole in the ceiling and splashed on the feet of the two lovers. Here was a low, deep murmuring from one and giggling from the other.

"…and he found himself under the bed…" said the voice, which could be presumed male.

"…and you had to go back under there and get him out…" said the giggling one. It was a female voice.

"How do you know?" said the male voice.

"'Cause you've told me before," said the other, "remember? After the contest…"

"It wasn't a contest, it was a tournament."

"Yeah, well, same difference." The girl giggled while the boy emitted a low "hmph" from between his lips that cold be related to somewhat of a giggle. "But you told everyone that story and…"

"And Tyson was so pissed, he…"

_-Telling the same old stories_

_Reliving good old days_

_Same difference, hun_

_And the drunken smiles go on…-_

…_End Flashback_

Throughout the whole ride, Kai and Lily talked. It was usually about something that didn't really need conversation, like which places had pocky and which didn't (Which, Lily, by the way, was a pocky _fiend_). Lily learned that Kai had only been in the States for a few weeks now. He stayed only about a month for the quality of the fast food. Especially Starbucks. He explained that no one could really find a good Starbucks in Russia (Or any at all, for that matter).

Soon, the subject matters changed to Lily's number.

"My number?" She asked, astonished. "You're going to take me on a date?"

"Let's keep it low-key and call it 'hanging out'," Kai replied with a grin. He fished through his coat pockets for a piece of paper and pen. "Like we did when we were kids."

Lily's blood ran cold. She didn't want to relive the past. Those days were gone. And so were…

Kai handed her the pen and paper and Lily began to write her number down. First house, and then cell.

_What are you doing, girl? _Lily thought angrily to herself. _Don't do this!_

She finished and then handed him the pen and paper, all the while thinking to herself, _Take it back, you idiot! Remember what he did last time…!_

The cab then stopped in front of a huge tower, labeled at the top _Virgin Records_. Not just the record store, the _recording studio_. Kai wasn't surprised to see her all the way with the big dogs like Virgin Records. She always did things to impress people, and he knew her well enough that he wouldn't be surprised if she was asked to jump off a mountain with no parachute and live.

Lily and Kai got out, and he sent her off with a charming good-bye. As she turned, he noticed gold flash over his eyes, and spied the heart locket necklace she _always_ wore. He watched her go with a smile on his face until she disappeared past the doors and left.

_Time to set a date_, he thought.

----------------------------------------------------

Another cliffhanger! Just watch and see what happens next! I'm trembling with excitement! (and using exclamation points too often)


	4. Chapter IV Date

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own all of this stuff, blah blah blah.Yeah... bullshit. **DO NOT COPY.**

**Note:** Thanks for all of ya'll people who like my work and actually read my lovely stories. I am honored by veterans of Fan Ficiton reading my newbie story.

**Chapter IV… Date**

After recording some more of her new song, Lily got another ride back home. Her same driver, David, kept grinning at her through the rearview mirror.

"What?" She asked, fed up with his annoying stare.

"Getting friendly with that boy, eh?" He replied with a teasing sneer.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Yeah, very."

"Did I spy you two exchanging notes back there?" He laughed. "What was his name, _Kai_? Didn't I see that name on a Chinese menu?"

Lily didn't bother to reply and looked out the window. She spied a few paparazzi photographers readying their cameras. When she was in range, she hid her face and looked the opposite way, leaving the photographers with a wasted picture. She smirked her small triumph, mind laughing.

"I mean you act as if you had seen him from before…" David almost seemed to glare at her as he said this. Lily put on her best poker face as she thought out a plan to deal with him.

_What would Kai do?_ She asked herself. The light in the attic turned on.

Abandoning her plain, straight, "I don't give a shit" face, she slipped on the sourpuss mask and glared right back at him.

"Yeah, and it is any of your business?" She snapped. David immediately looked on the road and never spoke.

So _that's_ how Kai got his fearsome routine going on. When she met the Bladebreakers, she couldn't understand why they avoided him so often.

Back at home, Lily treated herself to a microwave cake and some T.V., all the while her mind on Kai. For the first few hours, her hope and anxiousness simmered down to nothing. He would probably call tomorrow. After all, tomorrow was Saturday.

But then he did call. Acting unsuspicious, she picked up the phone and answered, "Alo?"

"Hey, Lily." Kai replied. His way of saying "hey" sent chills down her spine and back up. She kept her cool and didn't act on it.

"Hey, Kai, what's up?" Lily asked absently. She glanced over at her stuffed cat, Fred, and decided to pick him up.

"You should know what's up." He said in a teasing, yet fierce tone.

"Um, my ceiling?" Lily asked, joking right back at him.

"No—"

"Or is it that 'date' you were going to take me on?" She grinned like the Cheshire cat, sharp teeth flashing momentarily. Lily could see his face already; she knew how much he disliked being interrupted.

"We were calling it 'hanging out', remember?" Kai hissed. Lily's brows knitted together in confusion. Why did he sound so serious? He wasn't faking it, either.

"What's wrong?" She asked, concerned.

"Nosy people may be screening our calls, you know." He warned.

"Well, pretend they're not, okay?" Lily told him, giggling slightly. He was never this paranoid before. Maybe because the both of them were now famous and paparazzi was always in their face… "Anyhow, what about that 'hanging out' date of yours?"

Kai hesitated before replying. "Well," He said finally, "What do you think about dinner?"

Lily grinned. Typical of him to take her on a dinner date. She decided to pressure him, "I'll take it, but what do I wear?"

"Nothing fancy, unless you want to." Kai replied coolly. "And I'm taking you somewhere else after that."

Lily's stomach churned. Somewhere else… special? She closed her eyes and hugged Fred tightly. She then opened her eyes and grinned into the phone.

"Uh-oh," She teased, "Should I grab the Electric Reindeer?" Electric Reindeer was their favorite wine to get drunk off of. _Maybe some crackers to go with it…_ She thought absently.

"Nah, I'll get that." Kai replied. Lily couldn't decide whether or not he really meant it or if he was joking around. "Anyway, I'll pick you up at seven-thirty, okay?"

Seven-thirty? That was late. Maybe he really did…

"Okay." Lily agreed. "See you then."

"Bye." Kai said. Lily shuddered. Kai had a scary way of saying "bye" as well. It made him sound like a serial killer at times. A _sexy_ serial killer…

Lily hung up before she could hear Kai's phone beep off. She then tossed Fred onto the couch, turned off the T.V., and went to her room to get ready.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uh-oh! A date! And what's this talk about their "favorite" wine? I don't know myself what's going to happen next, but I bet it'll be juicy!


	5. Chapter V Rain

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any of this stuff (except Lily and her songs), and do not intend to. But I do want Kai's car. X3 **DO NOT COPY.**

**Note:** To those of you have been faithfully reading so far:

OMG! I can't believe you have actually had the attention span for this (or the time, for that matter). But anyway, I trust that you will not begin boredom until after I am gone and have left my stories and fan fiction legacies. Thank you.

And sorry for keeping you all waiting! I've been very busy with… stuff… (Woo)

**Chapter V... Rain**

Soon, Lily had finished putting on the last of her small bit of make-up and seven-thirty was close enough as she would allow it to get. When it was already there, she hugged Fred for good luck and went out the door to meet Kai. What she needed the good luck for, she didn't know. On a subconscious level, she was truly hoping for something to happen.

When Lily walked out, she saw Kai's eyes light up. She was dressed in a soft velvet blue and sea-green blouse, tied at the waist with a black silk ribbon. Her skinny and tailored grey pants weren't that appalling, but complimented her eyes and skinny black Stilettos. The gold locket was still enshrined around her neck, showing off its polished beauty for all to see. Her hair covered her face and neck like a soft black frame, pale face and sapphire eyes glowing like the moon that crept into the black sky.

"So, what's the place?" Lily asked as she slid into Kai's Mercedes-Benz. She really liked this new car of his, the Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren; One of the most expensive cars in the world and very beautiful too. Kai's, in particular, was jet-black and had dark red leather on the interior.

"I can't tell you," Kai replied with a grin. "Because you'll either not like it…" He trailed off as he began out of the driveway, leaving Lily hanging… momentarily.

"Or?" She questioned, a little annoyed at him not finishing his sentence. The look on her face was enough to make a fire die, and Kai spilled.

"…Or you'll kill me for taking you there." Kai finally told her. He grinned at her in a teasing way, and expected her to ask more, but she didn't. For that, he was thankful.

Lily then noticed that they were going up into the upper west side of the city, and she had an idea where they might be going. Even though back then it was extremely pricy, now it was a place that they could go top without batting an eye.

As she had predicted, they ended up at their favorite restaurant, Rain. It was an Asian cuisine that consisted of Chinese, Vietnamese, and Thai foods. With its good food (including sushi rolls) and friendly environment, it was a place to remember; But not to relive…

As they walked in, they were shown to their private table at the second. The staff knew who they were.

Finally ordering their food and drinks (with Lily asking for a special Sobe), they began to talk of familiar things. Kai was explaining his theory of dreams when they finally ordered their food. It was then Lily did something astonishing; she did not ask for her meat rare.

Kai stared at her, astonished. "But… why… how…?"

Lily grinned at him. "Something, it appears, has changed." She replied to his unfinished questions, quoting from a song.

Both had a good time talking and laughing in their little private area of Rain. The zen-like area brought peace to them both and there was never a worry on their minds.

After eating, they left to the "somewhere else" that Kai had spoken about earlier. Lily watched the buildings go by, but did not recognize anything that might belong to the past. She decided that he was taking her somewhere new, and that sort of bothered her. He was sticking to the past, so why did he change?

But then the scenery began to become the slightest bit recognizable. A small area of the outside suburbs took form in soft, rolling grass untainted by neither animal nor man. It was like a paradise of the Midwest… surely someone had made all this? But no, it was their secret spot, hidden from the rest of humanity by special means. She searched for the old abandoned house, but there came none. Where she expected it to be, right by the linden tree they planted so many years ago, was nothing but patches of grass over dark soil.

It was here that they decided to get out and take a small hike up the slope to the largest patch of grass on the barren spot. Kai trudged all the way up with her, carrying a picnic basket and part of Lily's weight with him.

Kai then laid down a blanket for them to sit upon and brought out the Electric Reindeer.

Lily saw him pull out the wine from the corner of her eye as she looked up at the moon. _So he wasn't kidding…_ Lily thought, stomach churning. The wine was red, but not so strong that it would carry them off into Lalaland. She remembered the sharp taste of it even as the scent wafted from the cup. Memories flooded back into her mind as she sampled it the slightest bit; just two kids doing some foolish things in an old abandoned house, drinking imported wine and not even caring about the rest of the world.

"You think I'm as easy as before?" Lily teased after the wine had touched her lips the second time. Kai looked up from his cup and raised a brow inquiringly. "We're not kids anymore you know… I can hold myself a lot better than before." She didn't want to say "liquor" or "alcohol" because it sounded so vague and weird when it rolled off of her tongue.

"No, I'm not—" Kai started, then stopped. Lily knew he would sound ridiculous and waited for his better reply. "It's not like I'm trying to start something, really… I, I don't know what I'm doing this for…" He trailed off and looked into the pale moonlight.

Lily sighed and touched his arm with her free hand. He looked up and she looked away, biting her lip in absent thought. "Until now it's just been joking and messing around," She started, "and… I never really prepared for something like this to happen. I mean, what's supposed to happen after you… It's just, I never expected to meet you, and I never expected to be right here with you, at this hour…" Lily let go of his arm and put her glass down, lying down on the soft blanket. "Just like old times, huh?" She sighed.

Kai put down his own glass and leaned back on the blanket, hands behind his head, staring up at the silver moon with Lily. The both of them stayed there for the longest while, not talking and watching the clouds slowly thicken over the moon, dimming the light overhead.

This moment of silence gave them both time to think things over, chew the facts they knew. Kai acted before Lily and turned towards her, head held up on his hand and elbow. Lily saw him out of the corner of her eye and turned her head.

"You know, with all of the things I've experienced lately, it really has been like a flashback," Kai softly sighed and plucked a blade of lush grass before him. "and I've been trying to keep it that way just for this date—" Kai stopped himself after that, denying himself that he even said the word.

Lily could do nothing but stare at him. She was hoping he would do something that would break the silence, but within moments nothing came. It was then she decided to take the initiative.

"You didn't just call it a date, did you?" She teased. A small, cute smile creased her lips.

Kai turned and pinched the bridge of his nose, squinted his eyes and calling himself a stupid idiot. Lily. oblivious to his cussing, tugged at his collar and he was pulled towards her. "You've got no right to call yourself that." She said. Their faces were barely an inch apart.

Kai was shocked, but then decided to answer her, "How come?"

"'Cause you're not a stupid idiot." Lily told him. She drew closer to him, already feeling his warm breath against her face.

Kai had no answer. This time, Lily was stunned. He was usually the one to retaliate with force, but his sharp mind had dulled with the wine. Who was vulnerable now?

But she had to continue, to break this sudden silence that she hated. "And," she said slowly, "because I love you…"

Kai had only four words to say to that: "I love you too…"

And, after a dramatic pause, Kai pulled his head closer and their lips touched in what could only be defined as a kiss. Lily felt it passionate, long, and strong, like when they were stupid kids. Innocence felt wonderful…

After only moments of their kiss, Lily felt something splash on her cheek. Confused, she gently pulled out of the kiss and asked, "Are you crying?"

Kai furrowed his brows, just as confused as she was, but saw the water on her cheek. He looked up and felt slow, random drops falling on his face. "Rain." He said, looking back towards Lily.

Rain? Uh-oh. Lily was not a big fan of rain, as it did weird things to her body… Kai saw her eyes widen, and in a flash she was up and looking around for shelter. The car was too far away, and Lily did not want to get there late…

Never in a long time had Kai seen her panicked like this. It kind of scared him and he got up with her, took her hand and started over to the big tree that they had planted those few years ago. Lily, frantic and up for anything that could shelter her, followed quickly. Rain was already falling down her pale face…

When they were over there, Kai led her to the other side of the tree. There, she saw wooden planks nailed into it. _A ladder?_ She thought. Her eyes followed it up into the canopy and found a tree house nestled in the strong limbs. She felt Kai tap her on the shoulder. Looking over, she knew by the look on his face that they were meant to go up.

Lily was never good at climbing, but it seemed that these steps were thick and sturdy. It occurred to her then that Kai had made this tree house not too long ago. For what, she didn't know…

As soon as they both were up there, Lily tried to take a look around. There was a glass window on one side of the house that let the faint moonlight filter in, but there was no light other than that. Kai felt his way deeper into the room and touched something, then turned it on to let a soft red light flow in the room. What he had found was an electric light, not very traditional or romantic, but smart. If a flame was lit in here, then it might burn the whole tree. Lily knew this just as well as Kai.

Lily looked around and found the room quite cozy. There were a number of throw-like pillows in one corner, a chest in another, and a little table under the window on which rain slid down the crystal-clear glass.

"How…" Lily started, openmouthed at the room that had been made so beautiful and just like their old room in the abandoned house…

Kai stared at Lily, jaw slowly slacking. "Lil--…" He started, then stammered, "Your… your…"

Lily knew what he was talking about and quickly turned from him. Hiding her face, she muttered, "Kai—"

"What… is it?" Kai asked, bewildered.

Lily pulled out her compact mirror from her pocket and saw her white reflection. Her skin had become almost white where the water touched her, and her eyes were no longer sapphire but silver. In some rare spots, there were dots of black found where the rain had washed away the layers of make-up she applied every day. Opening her mouth and wrinkling her lips back, she found the familiar shiny white teeth that covered her human "canine" teeth. In a small part of the mirror, she caught Kai looking over her shoulder. She snapped it shut and turned away, hissing, "Kai, don't… I can't be seen like this…"

"Lily…" Kai began, reaching a hand towards her shoulder, then thought better of it and reeled it back in. "Lil, I… I just want to know what's going on." 

"I bet you would want to know…" Lily hissed, feeling very uncomfortable with her make-up washed off. Without it, she felt naked. She lived with the stuff her whole career, and nobody knew what was behind that pale mask.

"I do." Kai replied flatly. Lily wanted to turn and scowl at him, but she didn't. Instead, she sighed and looked out the door at the chilly, pouring rain.

"Fine then, but don't judge me because of this." She growled. A part of her was hurting for being angry towards him, but she carried on. With a long pause and audible sigh, she began, "It all started when I turned thirteen…"

Yowza! What was that kiss? But what's with the rain changing Lily's appearance? Tune in next time!


	6. Chapter VI Family Wise

**DISCLAIMER:** Of course, as I've said before and will say again for as long as it takes, I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters I am using other than my originals and their possessions, including the songs. **DO NOT COPY.**

**Note: **I am SO, _so_, **SO** sorry for keeping you all. I haven't had enough time to start this new chapter (and think up good ideas to keep it alive), so for all of you who bear with me, I am grateful. And if you see anyone copying my hard-worked ideas and getting my hard-earned rewards, please tell me and I will be more than happy to punish them.

**Chapter VI… Family Wise**

The electric lamp shining on Lily's death-black hair formed a thin halo of shine, which put the idea in your mind of an angel of death. Kai had no idea what she was about to tell her, but those markings on her face meant something. He never saw them before, back in high school. Sure, she was pale as ever, and that was probably the make-up that washed off now. Even still, she never liked him touching her face. _Ever_.

Lily sighed so long it seemed like forever, and then she began to speak, "It all started when I was thirteen, before I met you. I don't remember much, but I do remember sneaking over to a friend's house and playing beyblades or watching the tournament. My parents were strict about 'those possessed toys' that people so obsessed over. I was one of the brainwashed people, another face in the crowd, with my familiars as hired hands of the flock. They didn't know how much I loved the game, or how far I would go to get my way and play with those 'possessed' tops." Lily hunched her shoulders and emitted a small growl. "I _hated_ the way they banished them from my life. It was as if I was being exorcised!"

"Beyblades were a part of your life, too." Kai said in a low voice, as if someone else might be eavesdropping on them.

Lily nodded. "Yes, and just like most others, they engulfed my life. I loved Beyblades, inside and out. Couldn't get enough of them. And finally, after a few months, _he_ came."

Kai's had a puzzled look on his face, and Lily didn't have to turn around to see it. She knew already. "When I say _he_, I mean my brother. Well, technically, he wasn't my brother then, but he promised me a life away from my parents who despised what I loved. He took me in, took me away from everything else, but I could at least be somewhere that no one gave me dirty looks for what I loved to do the most…"

"Lily, excuse me for interrupting, but what is _his_ name?" Kai asked, leaning forward a bit so that he could talk even softer. He didn't know precisely why he was doing it, but he felt the need to get closer to her, as if something bad was going to happen.

"His name is Sanguinex, or rather, Blot." Lily replied without hesitation.

Kai's blood ran cold. Blot? Wasn't his team the one that attacked his own on the subway…? Lily was that… _monster's_ sister?

"You're probably wondering how he could be my brother," Lily said with a hidden smirk. "Right? I've known you for so long I can read you like a book without even looking at you." She sighed and looked out past the door. "Well, I joined his 'cult' he had, and met everyone he knew to be a sibling. Howling, Zomb, and Cairo. I remember how I felt when I first met them all… But, oddly enough, it was my beyblading friend who introduced us…"

_Flashback…_

"Lily, there's someone I want you to meet!" Lily's friend Jaida exclaimed as Lily walked through the front door.

Surprised at the greeting Jaida had given her, Lily nodded and followed her best friend back outside.

"You packed a lot of clothes, right?" Jaida asked. Her pale blue eyes contrasted with her flaming red hair that curled to no end. Lily was always envious of Jaida's beautiful, bouncing hair compared to her own black, flat mane. But there was no conflict between them; each was envious of the other and told each other about it. So in the end, there was no war to be settled.

Lily nodded and shouldered her pack. "Yup. All here."

Jaida nodded and grinned, her freckles sparkling. "Good, 'cause you're never going back home."

These words were a shock to Lily, but she took it as sarcastic fun and dismissed it.

Jaida led her to the heart of their hometown, eventually hitting the abandoned Building 18. Once a veteran's hospital, it was currently occupied by roaches, spiders, and anything else that bothered to live there. Most of these creepy-crawlers were already alive and kicking while the hospital was running. Across from Building 18 was the prestigious and expensive veterans hospital with the same curriculum, showing the principle that the grass _is_ greener on the other side.

Creeped out by the sound of bats, rats, and pigeons causing a small ruckus on the few floors of the hospital, she quickened her pace and stayed closer to Jaida. Jaida then quickened her own pace and so did Lily. Soon they were both flying up rickety stairs and stomping down on the floor, causing a racket throughout the whole building. Suddenly Jaida stopped and Lily bumped into her friend, almost toppling them both.

"Hey, what's with—" Lily started, but Jaida turned and gave her the meanest glare Lily had ever seen, both ever and on her friend's face. Scared, she recoiled and fell silent.

Jaida turned back to the darkness and switched off the flashlight. Little moonlight filtered in through the dirty window on the other side of the broken room.

"Master Sanguinex, I have brought her." Jaida called out into the room. Her voice echoed deeply, and reached farther out into the building.

"Hell no!" Lily hissed at Jaida. "You're not bringing me into some dumbass freaky cult, girlfriend! I'm leaving!" Lily turned to the door, but found a dark shape blocking it. Then something touched her shoulder, something cold and clammy…

Yelping and backing from the coldness, she felt a pair of huge hands grip her arms. She tried to get out, kicking and screaming. Then the clammy hand came up again and touched her face. Lily, terrified, stopped struggling and dared not to breath. All muscles tensed.

"She is a beautiful flower; you have done well, Jaida." A male voice said from in front of her. The owner of the clammy hand!

Now she dared to speak; "Jaida, what's going on? What the hell is this? Jaida, ANSWER ME!" She again fought and the clammy hand released her, only so that the huge pair of hands behind her could push her against the wall; she was totally pinned. She wasn't going anywhere.

"So the beautiful flower becomes a vicious snake—"

"JAIDA!!" Lily screamed, kicking against the wall. Her fear turned into anger, and finally hate that would last into a long grudge against her former best friend.

The same clammy hand wrapped itself around Lily's thin neck. "You will speak when spoken to!" The voice hissed.

"Why the hell should I?" Lily roared, oblivious to the hand that could suffocate her. The hand then tightened around Lily's neck, and she began to see stars. She didn't even bother grabbing the hand; she knew what to do. Falling limp and giving in, all hands released her and she fell to the floor, catching herself on hands and knees. She spat out a piece of mucus that had caught up in her throat and tried standing up. Her knees failed her and she fell forward, ending up in the arms of the same clammy hands.

Panic and fear would have overtaken her, but the care in which those hands caught her was astounding. The male voice spoke softly, "I would never dare touch the face of a flower," He started. "You came wanting freedom, right?" Lily could barely believe what she was hearing, after all that he had done! But, lulled into a sense of security, she accepted it.

Lily nodded, slowly. She was feeling calm, almost dizzy.

"Good," said the voice. He let go and Lily staggered to stand straight. "You will join my team. I can give you everything you want, as long as you follow us." Lily's head wasn't so fuzzy anymore and she heard what he said perfectly. Looking into the darkness, she nodded.

A dim light flickered on and she could see the faces of her captors. They were an odd bunch, especially the boy in front of her. He had such pale skin…

Jaida sat in the corner, shaking and terrified. Lily's face burned with anger as she turned her way. "Jaida, I'm going to—" Lily started as she began Jaida's way, but the pale boy stopped her. He shook his head.

"Your friends saved you," Lily snarled. She turned to the boy. "So what now?"

"We leave for home," he told her. He let go of her arm and walked away. Everyone else walked off, including Jaida, who nervously stepped around Lily. She followed.

Lily followed wherever they went, even down manholes and across thin pipes. When they finally found their destination, the pale boy turned to Lily.

"You keep up well. Keep that pace here and we'll get along fine," he said. He turned to the building and pushed open the door…

…_End Flashback_

"So, he took care of me," Lily continued, "and I became part of the family. I was Sister Therin of our clan, but to the rest of the world, I was known as Lily. So as I trained and practiced with my beloved beyblade, my power and fame grew. Then I pursued a career in music when I had found my natural voice. I did not leave my brothers, they are still in my heart."

Kai had a hard time drinking this all in. She was part of that creepy band of supernatural brothers? The thought was too stupefying; he didn't even have time for chills. He just watched her back, eyes wide and mouth slowly agape. Lily couldn't turn to him. The water had washed off most of the makeup that kept her from looking as white as a sheet. Kai's mind was blank as well.

He finally knew what to do. Slowly, he edged over to Lily's side and tried to look into her face. She turned her head, not allowing him to view this "ugly" part of her. A pained look crossed his face. "Lily," He said softly.

"I… I don't want you to see me like this…" She told him.

Kai put an arm around her. "Lily, I really could care less what you look like," He said firmly, "Pale, tan, or dark, it doesn't matter to me."

Lily felt something touch her heart. She could barely breathe; the tears pushed at her eyes so hard she thought she might've had to gouge her eyes out with her nails. She grinned and chuckled, "Kai, you're so sweet." She leaned on him and sniffed back tears. She could smell his musty cologne that she remembered from years ago…

"You don't need to be ashamed of yourself," Kai told her as he stroked her death-black hair. "You know I've known you for a long time. I would never judge you by the way you look."

"Kai, that's enough." She said smiling. Kai smiled down at her and held her closer. He then let go so they could have the chance to cuddle up with their Electric Reindeer and flannel blanket.

Lily chuckled as she looked around, slowly buzzing from the wine (she wasn't very good at holding her drink…). "This reminds me…" She said slowly, _very_ slowly…

I'm sorry to finish here, but it's very, very late, people. I (sometimes) have a life to live. Look for me in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter VII Letdown

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything that isn't mine. Simple, right? Also, _Letdown_ belongs to me. **DO NOT COPY.**

**Note: **For those of you faithfully following, I love you for your comments and support. Thanks one and all, young and old, beautiful and ugly.

**Chapter VII… Letdown**

Lily chuckled as she looked around, slowly buzzing from the wine. "This reminds me…" She said slowly…

"Of back then?" Kai asked with a half-drunk grin on his face. Lily turned back and nodded.

"I made a song about it, not in specific, but I've been in the studio recording it." Lily told him. She looked back out the window, the mild rain pitting against the glass.

"Would you sing it for me?" Kai asked her eagerly. He always loved to hear her phenomenal singing voice. She had top grades in choir and was loved by all when she sang.

Lily thought about it, and then nodded. She straightened herself up, cleared her throat, and began singing…

_-I was so blind_

_To leave you behind_

_So why can't I leave?_

_I think I need more info_

_Tagging up the old floor we know_

_We'll get caught for this_

_So who cares about law during_

_Ecstasy and wine, kiss me_

_If we howled, the moon would shine on us_

_If we screamed, the sky would have clouded_

_Only that love made us be there_

_Only that love made us separate_

_Only that love made us be there_

_Only that love made us separate, yah…_

_Telling the same old stories_

_Reliving good old days_

_Same difference, hun_

_And the drunken smiles go on…_

_You're getting on my case_

_Getting through my head_

_Ain't so easy with me_

_Ain't so hard to see_

_If we howled, the moon would shine on us_

_If we screamed, the sky would have clouded_

_Only that love made us be there_

_Only that love made us separate_

_Only that love made us be there_

_Only that love made us separate, yah…_

_So is this the end?_

_When will you start to fend for yourself?_

_When will you leave?_

_And just when will you cry?_

_So is this the end?_

_When will you start to fend for yourself?_

_When will you leave?_

_And just when will you cry…_

_Only that love made us be there_

_Only that love made us separate_

_So when will these flashbacks_

_Finally stop their haunt?_

_When will our flashbacks leave my case?-_

Kai was appalled. All through her song, his mind had sobered up, and he didn't know what to do but sit there with his jaw slightly slack. He finally mustered up the courage to say something. He gulped and whispered, "Wow…"

Lily gasped and blushed, looking away from him. "I… it's still in progress… wait until you heard the music, I mean—" Her words were stopped short. Kai's face was right in front of hers and two pairs of eyes connected.

"I don't need to hear anymore," Kai said softly. "Your voice is enough to make a complete stranger break down and cry. Your music would make the greatest composers of all time insane with jealousy. Best of all, I'm the lucky guy who knows you, who's seen you through most of your life. I've even known you since Junior High. I don't think I deserve to die by your record-breaking voice." Kai smiled when Lily's eyes teared up.

"Your version of sweet is insanely mundane." Lily said. She then hugged him, a single tear falling down her cheek. Kai comforted her by stroking her hair, squeezing, and sometimes giving her a peck on the cheek. Once she calmed down (again), they came back to the plush pillows and cuddled until they fell asleep.

The next morning the two found themselves in each other's arms, but neither blushed. Neither wanted to go home but had to anyway. Lily had another recording session to attend to later and Kai had a big, very important meeting (not that he cared, really).

So, he drove her home, got a look at the inside of her home, and regretfully left. Lily sat in her living room staring into space, wishing she had spent another night with him. Kai couldn't feel any more or less the same.

So, about a week later, Kai called up again for another date. Lily, of course, was more than eager to go. This time, they left to a club called Letdown.

Lily walked in through the doors of Letdown and was appalled herself. The ceiling was pure fiberglass that which paper lanterns hung down from as well as poles for the light show. She turned to Kai with a shining smile on her face.

"This place is wonderful!" She told him, her voice trying to reach him over the blaring techno music.

"I own this club." Kai replied. "I had a few extra bucks, so I told myself, 'Why not?' You should see how people come in dressed…" He pointed over at the dance floor. Lily turned and through she was looking at a recreation and remix of the Rocky Horror Picture Show. Men dressed as women and women dressed like freaks. The dancing ranged from modern to old school, horrifically bad to extremely good. Lily knew she was going to like this place.

"Just a moment—I'm going to take off all this makeup." Lily told him, then left for the bathroom. When she came back out, she had a pale white face with jet-black markings streaked all over her face. So many people turned to ask how she got it done and Lily replied, "Oh, it's natural," in a joking tone.

Once she found Kai, they left to the dance floor.

Lily and Kai found themselves as the only "normal" people on the floor, but they didn't care, no matter how many people turned their way. Also, they found that the other were great dancers (no surprise to Kai but for Lily, that was another story).

"Hey, hey now, time for a little _slow_ jam," The D.J. said over the music, "Time to get wit your lover and hang _low…_"

Lily blushed but wrapped her arms around Kai anyway. "I never thought clubbing could be this fun," She told him.

Kai rested his hands on her waist. "So you've never been to a club before?" Kai asked.

Lily shook her head. "Parents wouldn't let me, the tournaments took up my time." She said, "Not to mention concerts, tours, and recording sessions. I've got very little time to have fun, and when I do get free time, I'm at home asleep!"

"I know how you feel. Sometimes, when I have to go to meetings by flight, I never even see my house for months."

"What's the longest you've gone?" Lily asked.

"Eleven months. Almost a year, if it weren't for Christmas."

"When was that?"

"Just last year. I hated having to run around from hotel to hotel, introducing myself to people, and listening to wannabe Al Gores drone on and on. So what about you? How long have you strayed from home?"

Lily sighed and looked up into the night sky. "Well, the longest runs are the tours, and since my music is growing popular, my longest is about two months. I'm lucky I don't own a cat or it would have run from home or died of starvation."

Kai laughed. "I can say the same, though I would really want a dog in the house."

"Oh, you men and your dogs…" Lily groaned.

"What's with women and their cats?" Kai teased.

"Don't change the subject."

"You started it, " Kai replied, chuckling.

Filled with ecstasy, the two went back to Kai's penthouse apartment. Lily couldn't believe how well Kai had danced; back in High School Senior Prom, Kai wouldn't so much as take one step into the school at all. Instead, they left to their secret place. Lily teased Kai about it, and he explained that, if you were going to be wealthy as well as a celebrity, you might as well know how to dance.

"Throwing parties is one thing. Being invited to them is another." He told her.

"I can't see you throwing a party, Kai," Lily replied, "because for as long as I've known you, you were as stiff as a board."

"Now, I'm not so _stiff_ anymore… if you know what I mean." Kai told her in his sexy serial killer voice. Lily felt shivers shoot down her spine.

"Not only are you… flexible… but you're confident, too." Lily chuckled.

Kai parked his car and they strolled off to Kai's penthouse flat. Lily took one look at the window that looked over the city and gasped in amazement. Slowly, she stepped to the window and looked out at the dark city of tiny white lights.

"This is… an amazing view…" She said. Kai stepped up beside her.

"I get to look at it every time I come home." He told her.

"I can't even imagine…" Lily said, shaking her head. "I take it you don't get to come home much, do you?"

"Right," Kai replied, "So when I do, I tend to enjoy it." He took Lily's face in his hands and kissed her. Lily was at his mercy; her sense of right and wrong had fled when their lips touched. Soon, Kai was already leading her to his room.

But after the next morning, Lily left for home while Kai was still asleep. She left him a note telling him that she had a wonderful time, but he knew why they couldn't stay together.

"I hope you'll understand." She wrote at the end. "Love, Lily."

So, that's it. Thanks for reading, people! I love you forever! First off, I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I couldn't think of much to add. I might have another chapter adding some bonus stuff about Lily and Kai, but that could also end up as another story as well. Keep your eyes peeled! Bye-bye!


End file.
